


This Night

by Carryonmywaywardlester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dans new book, Love, M/M, References to Depression, slightly angsty, this is the most fun i've ever had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carryonmywaywardlester/pseuds/Carryonmywaywardlester
Summary: Dan is a little nervous about posting about his new book. Phil reassures him.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 22





	This Night

"It's okay Dan," soothed Phil. "Just press tweet. No one is going to judge you, promise." 

Taking a deep breath, Dan pressed tweet and let go of the breath he was holding. As the replies started to flood in, Dan took a shuddering breath of gratitude for the love and positivity that was already flowing in from the fanbase. 

"See, I told you that everyone would be supportive," said Phil as he read the replies on Dan's tweet before switching to Instagram to look at the replies there too. 

"I know it was irrational, but this is a big thing for me," replied Dan without taking his eyes off the laptop screen. 

"Hey, don't think I don't know that Dan. We've been through this journey together," Phil said smiling at Dan. 

"I don't know how I would have gotten through it without you Phil. I'd probably be dead by now," Dan said sardonically. 

Phil just looked at Dan. 

"Dan, don't. You know I can't stand the thought of you not being in my life," Phil said quietly. 

For Dan this was the first time he had ever seen Phil get upset over him saying something like that. Normally he wouldn't even respond, or he would just roll his eyes. Tonight was different and Dan wasn't sure how to handle it. 

"Phil?" 

"I'm sorry. But I just can't do it anymore. I just can't listen to you say that you would probably be dead. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for Dan." 

Not knowing what to say Dan moved his laptop off of his lap and cuddled Phil tightly. He would forget that this journey had left its mark on Phil as well as himself. All those dark nights, and dark days, all those times it took everything Phil had to pull Dan through another day, all those nights sat up together so Phil could watch over Dan and make sure that he got through the night safely. 

How often Phil had quoted to Dan 'You will get through this night.' And he did, he always did. One way or another Dan always managed to get through it. 

As much as his family had been supportive, it was Phil, it was always Phil there to pull him through the darkness and into the light again.

"Thank you Phil," Dan said muffledly in Phil's neck. 

"Thank you for what?" 

"For being with me on this journey. For being the one who was always there. For being the one to take me out of the dark and back into the light."

Phil held Dan closer. There was no chance of him having let Dan down, he had loved this guy for the last eleven years, without Dan, Phil would lose half of himself. Without Dan his life would have been so different. Without Dan he would never had learnt what it is to truly love someone. Without Dan there was no life. 

Without Dan there would have never have been the most fun he'd ever had.


End file.
